The Uchiha's
by IntellectualXBadarse
Summary: The Uchiha family has relocated to England, where Sasuke is forced into private schooling. 'Let's go swimming' 'My name's not Edward, the sun won't make me combust into glitter' 'Say what' 'I said what if we come across Gary Glitter.' 'Riiiight.'


Disclaimer: Inspired by the film, _The Hamilton's_, I personally LOVE that movie…Despite it being budget; it's one of my favourites.

Warning: Yaoi Romance, Drama, Angst (If you squint), Some Gore, Implied Incest (ObiSai) &+ Any Other Things Not Mentioned, I Shall Inform You Of. Nothing much do far.

_The Uchiha family has relocated to England, where Sasuke will take up school by insistence of his elder brother. "Naruto believe me, Vampires do NOT melt in sunlight." "How do YOU know,huh?" "Obviously because...everything I say is correct. Remember that."_

_It always is the quiet ones you should watch out for._

**The Uchiha's**

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Can you define true happiness? Is it a feeling of being completely sated? If so, could you then apply happiness to any situation like eating or drinking your full. Is the feel of happiness different for each separate person? They say that one cannot know happiness without first experiencing sadness. I still cannot determine if that statement is true…if you've only ever experienced sadness, just how do you know happiness?_

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his window sill looking every bit the apathetic prince, while one of his legs dangled onto his white wooden floors the other was curled up towards his chest, a journal cradled between his firm stomach and thigh. The large circle window forced him to curve his back awkwardly but he was more comfortable there than sitting on the squishy window seat. Very few people wandered around this area, it was after all a suburban of private properties hidden from the surrounding world by the tall walls of the multi-storey houses, and so looking out the window he only saw a few chauffeured cars driving neighbourhood children to school and the odd car breaking the speed limit to get too their arrived destination on time.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed; he would soon be one of those people forced into a car to attend school, peering down at his personalised Rolex, one of the less vulgar gifts from his cousin, he counted the seconds.

_Ah, here he comes. _Sasuke made a mental count of the steps it took for the person who was soon to break his solitude to arrive. _Five, six, seven, eight, nine. _The handle to his door jiggled as somebody tried to open it but was halted due to the lock.

"Sasuke," The voice was firm but only Sasuke would be able to (Reluctantly) tell you there was affection laced in it, "Why is the door locked? You have to go too school now."

The dark haired teenager swung of the window ledge so he could respond to his annoyer, a silver chain around his neck was pulled of by his slender fingers resulting in the back of his hair fluffing up more so than usual. Once the key had twisted he barely had a moment to reach for the handle before the door was thrown open.

"Watch it," The young man grumbled.

"Sasuke, please hurry. It's your first day and I'll be damned if we're late to _this_ school, it's not a public school, I'm paying for your tuition in hopes that you'll make something of yourself instead of brooding around for the remainder of your days," Sasuke could of practically roll his eyes in irritation when his older brother spoke up. He was attending a private college? It must mean Itachi was serious about living in this area.

"Mellow the fuck out, I have eternity _and a half_ to make something of myself if need be, no need to harp on, Itachi," Sasuke smirked to himself, what he said was quasi-true after all.

"Watch your language and I couldn't care less if you have your entire lifetime, I want you to attend college and you _will_ attend. The head teacher was kind enough to organise a buddy system for you. I took the opportunity to mention you were _slightly_ anti-social but a brilliant student none the less," he couldn't care less about the Anti-social comment…it was rather true but a buddy system. _Fuck no._

"Are you shitting me? There is a buddy system at this 'school', forcing me to go is bad enough but expecting me to socialise. Are you off your cracker, Brother?"

He knew it would be this way, it was every goddamn time. Itachi parted his light pink lips in order to exhale slightly, he knew from personal experience it would prevent him using force.

No words were spoken for a long time as Itachi's eyes glared down into their, save for the colour, carbon copies. Sasuke had been through this before; he held his ground against his older brother, glaring right back up to his brother's taller form, eyes narrowed.

It seemed that every sound was drowned out as an air of fierce dominance surrounded the two men, both, in their own way like rival panthers fighting for the pack neither was going to back down. The tick from synchronised watches were drowned out, time had stopped.

Then he began to feel it, it always was Itachi's strong point. His once locked denim clad knees were weakening and the grip on his red leather bound folder was faltering, he had to look away. The dominance in the air faded away as Sasuke flipped his head to the side, his long bangs swishing.

"Very good," Itachi seemed in a brighter mood as he clapped dryly a few times, "Is that all you'll need?"

Sasuke knew he was referring to his notepad so replied grumpily, "I don't have any other supplies, except the basics, _you_ can go out and buy them. Actually, I don't need any favours from you so I'll risk asking Sai instead. Now get the hell away so I can get dressed," He knew that not allowing Itachi to help him would damage the man's feelings; Itachi was a rather protective older brother.

"Understood, but there is no need to get dressed for school, you may go as you are now. The hired tailor will be around 7 O'clock the latest. You may get changed but not to outlandishly," Sasuke sneered paying no heed to his brothers now bland voice, so what if he was pissed, at least he wouldn't have to sit through years of prissy high schooling. Then again… if Sai had anything to do with it he might be able to get out sooner than expected.

"Hn," He slammed the door.

´*•.¸ (*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•° The Uchiha's°•´¨`»  
.¸.•* (¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

"We hope to live up to our standards and have assigned you a buddy, as your guardian may have already informed you, to show you the ropes," The blond haired head teacher recited.

A sharp nudge to his leg, courtesy of his bastard older brother made him jerk his head up.

"Yeah?."

"I do apologize for Sasuke's aloof personality, please take in consideration that he has been transferred from his school, not to mention country. A lot of good friends have been lost, it just happens that Sasuke is more in touch with his emotions than the average teenager," The urge to even bother looking surprised was resisted as Sasuke opted to glare at the floor, his siblings faux sad tone grating on his receptors.

"I do apologise for your loss, . It is our responsibility as a school to ensure that each individual student has a joyful school experience. We take matters like these into our hands very delicately, more so because we have an on premises psychologist, a master in his field."

"I cannot thank you enough, ," Itachi allowed his head to fall forward slightly in a bow of gratitude.

"Very well, would you like to stay with Sasuke while he meets his buddy or do you have other matters?"

Taking the chance Sasuke snapped, "No!" The silence after made him look around the room and spot Itachi's heavy smirk. Sasuke wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"No what? Sasuke," The headmistress tilted her head to the side slightly wondering about the sudden outburst.

"Ah, my little brother is correct. Work is calling and I've already pushed the limit by staying this long, I am positive that he will be able to cope without my guidance," Itachi stood up, smoothing out his suit jacket on the way, so he could meet 's outstretched hand.

"I will take into my charge to keep track of Sasuke's progress in school. Just leave it to me."

With inhuman elegance the taller man gave a brief nod then evacuated the room leaving Sasuke to face the Headmistress alone.

"Now, _I_ can clearly see you are capable of coping without a guardian but I still think it is in your best interest to take the help from one of our well known students," Tsunade retained the smile on her face the whole time.

Deciding his taciturnity would get him no place further he cleared his throat, "Of course, ."

"Good, now that it has been set I'll introduce you to your new partner," Cool eyes watched Tsunades creamy hand reach under the desk to trigger a speaker of sorts come to life be for she spoke into it, revealing who the youngest Uchiha's extra baggage would be.

"Sakura Haruno, please report to the Headmistress' office immediately, I repeat, please report to the Headmistress' office," The hazel eyed woman swivelled to face her newest pupil.

"I trust you received the information pack at the entrance from my second in charge?"

Sasuke gave a hesitant nod at the memory of the slimy male who all but draped over him, before he could voice his opinion on the snake a hollow knock sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade stated firmly.

"Good morning, . I am here for the new student, has he arrived?" The dark haired male waited for the girl to recognise him before speaking up.

"Of course he has arrived Sakura. I wouldn't call you to dally around for nothing when you could be learning something," The girl bowed her head slightly in, he assumed, embarrassment, "Here he is Sakura."

The girl zoomed in on him, the strips of pink in her hair flicking around her.

"Good morning…?" Her tone clearly left room for him to fill in the gaps.

"Hm, call me Sasuke, Miss Haruno I take it?"

There was nothing wrong with charming his way through school for the meantime.

"It is okay, _Sasuke,_ please feel free to call me Sakura," She finished the sentence with a sweet expression on her face.

"Oh? Where I originate from using family names is, how do you say, mandatory in cases where you are first meeting, first names should be used once you have formed a closer bond with said person. I hope to achieve these sort of things, Miss Haruno," Sasuke decided to mimic Sakura's previous actions but with a tilted smile he would never admit resembled his cousins.

There was no stopping the light feathering of faded red on her upper cheeks, her charge's voice had washed over her pleasantly, and it was smooth yet firm, sophistication wrapping them together.

"It would be my pleasure, Mister Uchiha."

Tsunade congratulated herself on choosing a placid student, they seemed compatible. She allowed herself to recline in her chair idly running over the possibilities of choosing someone else to show the newest addition to her school around. No matter how much her Nephew begged, he wouldn't put any respective person under his charge for too long. The thought made her smile.

* * *

Like? No Like? Tell Me So I Can Ship In The Next Instalment. :].


End file.
